Wireless devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers and the like. Consumers have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage and increased functionality.
A wireless device may use a receiver to receive wireless communications. A receiver may use various circuitry components to convert the received wireless communications into a usable format. Such circuitry components may include mixers, amplifiers, filters, analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) and digital signal processors (DSPs). Each circuitry component may include linear and non-linear portions. Thus, a circuitry component may introduce non-linearities into the received signal, decreasing the sensitivity of the receiver.
Filters have been used to remove some of the non-linearities. However, some non-linearities are too close to the desired signal to be removed using filters. Benefits may be realized by improved methods for removing the non-linearities introduced into a received signal from circuitry components.